Monday
by angelhazel
Summary: RyoSaku-ness on a Monday Afternoon ... not related to Sundays


Disclaimer: Watashi wa Konomi …. janakute -.-" …. angelhazel desu! Ohisashiburi!

* * *

Monday Afternoon. 

Echizen Ryoma strolled slowly from the school library. He was late for tennis practice but, with the little teacher's note he had stuffed into his pants pocket, he had no fear of being made to run until his knees buckled.

It was free practice today; the Obaasan was away at a sports meeting and had decided to give the boys an easy time for once. In Seigaku, that's the equivalent of giving them the license to party during club practice hours. Most of the regulars were bound to be hanging around playing the fool, and disturbing the other club members. Ryoma was in no hurry to put himself in their way, hence decided to take the longer route to the courts for a change.

As he strolled down the less-trodden path, his cat-like eyes leisurely took in the surroundings. It was spring and everywhere was the shiny green of new leaves. The birds were singing in the air, and there was the heart-warming sound of tennis balls being hit against a wall.

Wait. Tennis balls? He was nowhere near the courts yet, how could that be?

Ryoma stood still and tilted his head slightly to one side as he listened more carefully.

POK. Pause. POK. Longer Pause. POK POK. Pause.

There it was again. Ryoma looked to his right and saw the outlines of an abandoned shed through the greenery. Definitely a tennis ball being hit against the wall, and the person doing the hitting wasn't very good at it either. The sound was not the regular rhythm that he made when he practiced on his own. This player had to stop to pick up errant balls frequently. In fact, he would eat his Fila Cap if the player had more than 2 tennis balls in her possession.

Yes. Her. Ryoma had known long ago that Ryuuzaki Sakuno practiced on her own at some secluded area on the campus. He had spotted her running off in this general direction more than once, and had just never found a reason to pop in on her.

Today would be a good time to do so, he thought to himself with a smirk. His own club practice promised a lot of painful headlocks from senpais he wouldn't mentioned by name in case they picked up on his thoughts and came looking for him. He still wanted to practice, just not on the regular courts. And by the sound of it, Sakuno still needed a lot of coaching, and who better to help her than Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis?

So thinking, Ryoma moved off in the direction of the shed. It was spring, and a beautiful day for doing good deeds, he thought, and anyway, teasing Sakuno was a lot of fun!

The young prince was not prepared for the sight that greeted his eyes as he approached the shed. He stood stock-still as he tried to process what lay before him, scant moments before annoyance kicked in.

Sakuno was not alone at the clearing beside the shed; surprisingly his club's fukubuchou was there as well. Oishi was apparently teaching Sakuno how to swing her racket. But even so, he didn't have to stand so close behind her, and put his arms around her to guide her hands!

Ryoma had never tried that with Sakuno, no matter how much he wanted to and how many chances he had encountered. He was secretly a shy boy despite his arrogant attitude.

This was unforgivable! Oishi-senpai couldn't be making a move on Sakuno, could he? Ryoma tried to recall some of the random gossips he had overheard Kikumaru telling the world. That's right! Oishi had dated girls before, and the fukubuchou was the only regular who had ever had a girlfriend.

Ryoma wouldn't admit it under threat of many pointy objects, but Sakuno was one of the prettiest girls that the tennis club boys get to see on a regular basis, what with her being the coach's granddaughter and a fan of Ryoma. It wouldn't be unexpected that some of the tennis players would want to get to know her better.

Well, Oishi-senpai had better not be harboring any ideas about Sakuno; that girl belonged to _him_, Echizen Ryoma!

Ryoma turned his gaze to the object of his desire, and quickly grew more frustrated. Sakuno was obviously embarrassed at Oishi's attentions but was too shy to speak up.

Why did he always end up rescuing the girl? Ryoma gave a huge inner sigh and straighten his posture as he walked towards the pair, making as much noise as possible to announce his presence.

Oishi and Sakuno looked towards Ryoma as he stepped into the clearing. She gasped out his name and turned several degrees redder while Oishi smiled and greeted his kouhai like any normal day, his hands still holding onto Sakuno's smaller ones.

The prince showed his annoyance with a deep frown before addressing the fukubuchou. "Oishi-senpai, Buchou is looking for you."

"Sou desu ka, thank you, Echizen," the fukubuchou finally released Sakuno and beamed at her as he made to leave, "Ja, Sakuno-chan, I have to go. Keep trying what we have gone through just now, you will get better very soon! Ja, Echizen, let's go back to the courts."

"It's all right, I am practicing here today," the prince replied nonchalantly. "Senpai should quickly go and see Buchou, it might be important."

"I see. I'll be on my way then, ja," Oishi waved at the two first-years as he left the clearing.

Silence descended on the remaining young couple, broken only by birdsong and the rustling of crisp new leaves.

"A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun, " the young lady spoke up first.

"Betsuni, " came the reply as the prince set aside his bags and got ready to practice.

"Ryoma-kun is really practicing here today?" she asked, staring at her shoes the whole time.

"Is that a problem?" this was said in monotone accompanied by an arched brow.

"Iie, I'm glad," she looked up and gave a shy smile.

"Let's start," he gentled his voice and gave the tiniest smile in answer. "Work on your returns, I'll demonstrate." He faced the wall and started working up a good rhythm while Sakuno looked on thoughtfully.

POK. POK. POK. POK.

Curiosity overcame caution, "Ano, Ryoma-kun ….."

"Hmm?" POK.

"Did Tezuka-senpai tell you that Oishi-senpai was here?" she was watching his profile, with her head tilted slightly to one side in question.

"Masaka, I haven't even seen Buchou today," came the serious reply. POK. POK.

"I- I see," then she, too, picked up a ball and started to practice.

The merry sounds of tennis balls hitting the wall continued for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

A/N: one shot? Series? I dunno …. Minna-san, dou omou? 

I have three PoT fics sitting pretty in my comp, day after day after day … and not another word has been added to any of them. May I mention here that one of them is rated M (even by my standards, heh heh), if minna-san would like to read it, please drop me a line ;)


End file.
